


Power and Control

by funhousefreak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, and is a dick, lotor returns, post season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhousefreak/pseuds/funhousefreak
Summary: With Zarkon seriously injured, Haggar has no choice but to summon his son back from exile. But she is not about to let him run the show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This work is a part of the Voltron Secret Valentine exchange! This is a gift for http://theapperceptionofself.tumblr.com/. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> So, the idea for this came from watching a lot of the original Voltron series. It really seemed like Haggar was the real leader of the Galra, and so I decided to write about that. Also, I envision Lotor as a little shit-head, so boom, there's that too

She didn’t want to do this. This was by far the last measure she wanted to take. But alas, Zarkon was seriously injured, and he would be incapacitated for an indefinite amount of time. The Galra Empire could not be leaderless for any extended length of time, especially not during this crucial time. The empire had never been challenged this strongly before—this was not the time to take risks.

Haggar had made the choice only hours before, but she could already feel herself regretting it. The prince was a foolish child, arrogant and impulsive and egotistical. His pride would be the death of the empire, if he were to be placed in any permanent position of power. This was only temporary, thank the powers that be. Haggar was not such much concerned as she was infuriated by the boy’s presence.

“Ah, Haggar,” a smooth, sultry voice purred from behind her. Haggar clenched her fists and willed her magic to remain dormant. Oh, how she wanted to blast the insolent boy.

“Long time, no see,” the boy continued, a tinge of anger behind his words. Clearly he had yet to forgive her.

“Prince Lotor,” she responded, trying to feign a respectful tone in spite of his presence. He was Zarkon’s son, after all. “Welcome home.” She turned around and bowed slightly.

“Save the pleasantries,” Lotor said dismissively, waving his hand at her. Haggar clenched her teeth. Her patience was wearing thinner by the tick. “Father isn’t around. We don’t have to pretend to tolerate each other.”

Haggar straightened her back, a scowl stealing her face. “As you wish.”

“Speaking of the old devil, how is he?” Lotor leaned to the side, trying to see around Haggar towards where his father laid.

“Awful. And he’ll be livid if he sees you here.”

Lotor rolled his eyes and took several steps towards her. Haggar scowled again and narrowed her eyes.

“Need I remind you that it was _you_ who banished me, not him,” Lotor snapped in an icy tone.

“If I recall, it was him who told you to leave until further notice,” Haggar retorted, attempting to keep her voice calm and collected. She knew where Lotor was going with this, and if she was to succeed, she couldn’t lose control.

“By _your_ persuasion!” Lotor barked.

As their discussion had escalated, their faces had slowly inched closer. By now, their noses were practically touching. “If you hadn’t advised him to banish me, he never would have done so!”

“Your liege,” Haggar spoke, voice calm but sharp. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back away from her face, just a little harder than necessary. “Do you really believe I have so much sway over the emperor? He is the ruler of the empire, not I. He makes all his own decisions.”

Lotor huffed in disbelief, crossing his arms. “You may have everyone else fooled, _witch_ , but I know the truth. I’ve witnessed it first hand.” He outstretched his index finger and jabbed it accusingly into her chest.

“ _You_ are the real head of this empire. My father makes all his decisions under your guidance. I don’t know if you have him under some spell or if you’re just that good at persuasion, but regardless, you have been the true head of this empire for centuries. But no more.”

Lotor twirled around, clenching his fist in front of his chest. “I am the leader now, at least for a little while.” He swiveled around again, glaring daggers at Haggar. “And _you_ will not influence me.”

If he was expecting a rise out of her, this wasn’t the way to get it. She had been right about the direction this conversation would take, and thus was prepared for this. “As you wish it,” Haggar agreed, no emotion in her voice.

Lotor paused, his face betraying his confusion with her response. He quickly recovered, a scowl and glare consuming his face once more. “Good. Now go care for Father. I have work to do.”

With that, he swiveled around and stormed out the door. Haggar smirked as the doors closed after him.

 

                                                            ~(*)~

 

Lotor was a pathetic child. Surely not one worthy of becoming the leader of the Galra Empire one day. He had been whining and complaining about every little thing since he was introduced into this universe. His aggravating behavior only worsened with age, unlike most young beings. He became disruptive, invading important meetings between his father and his head commanders and advisors. He was selfish, demanding whole planets be given to him as presents. He refused to learn about the empire and its history, or understand the importance of resources and authoritative control. His disrespect was unbearable; Haggar could put up with his disrespect towards her, but not that which he displayed towards his father, the emperor of the _universe._

In the early days, Haggar was just frustrated by him. He was intolerable and easily the worst person to be heir to the throne, but everyone knew it would be centuries before the thought of him becoming emperor came to arise. Or, so they had thought.

In the midst of the scandal with the former red paladin, a surge of unusual energy struck Haggar. The red lion seemed to sense it as well, for its eyes lit up for the first time since its former paladin had been removed.

 _A new red paladin?_ Haggar thought. Even if her hunch was wrong, she couldn’t take any chances. She had to inform Zarkon immediately.

“Sire, the red lion awoke,” she reported dutifully.

“Is she still awake?” Zarkon asked in his usual slow, calm drawl.

“No, my lord,” Haggar responded. “It was only just for a few moments.”

Zarkon hummed thoughtfully to himself, trying to work out the meaning of this.

“Sire, it is possible this occurred because a new red paladin has emerged,” Haggar supplied.

“What makes you think that?” Zarkon asked suspiciously. Haggar knew he wasn’t truly doubting her—he was simply being cautious, on guard.

“Around the same time as the lion’s reawakening, I felt an unusual energy, coming from somewhere far away. I couldn’t detect where, though, my liege.”

Zarkon hummed again, processing this information. After a moment of silence, he spoke:

“This is likely related to the recent capture of the red paladin. The timing is undoubtedly significant.”

“Yes, Sire,” Haggar agreed. “The odds of it being coincidental are slim. I propose that perhaps the red paladin—“

Suddenly, the control room doors flew open, hitting the walls behind them with a loud crash. Before Haggar even had time to turn around and see the visitor, a familiar, obnoxious voice rang out:

“FATHER, one of the Balmeran slaves _spit_ on me today! We must destroy them immediately!”

“Lotor,” Zarkon said, voice angry and tone warning. “Get out of here—“

“The _nerve,_ the gall of those filthy rock creatures! I can’t believe they dared to _disrespect_ me like that!” Lotor continued, completely oblivious to his father’s words and the current situation. Haggar felt a ball of energy forming in her hand, and it took every ounce of self-control in her not to maul the foolish prince with it.

“Lotor!” Zarkon bellowed. “Leave at once! This is important business, foolish child!”

“Father, this is important, too! We can’t have subjects disrespecting us!”

“Boy!” Haggar barked, unable to hold herself back any longer. “You heard your father! Get out now!” The energy in her fingertips sparkled and crackled, signaling to the young prince she would not hold back any longer.

Lotor looked taken aback. Usually Haggar did not lash out at him. She always feared if she did, she would overstep her boundaries and anger her emperor, which would only ruin her plans. But she just couldn’t stand to hear him speak for one more second.

The prince huffed, trying to shake off his surprise. He stomped out, making sure to slam the doors behind him. Once Haggar felt assured he was far down the hallway, she turned back to her leader and dissipated the energy in her hands.

“Emperor Zarkon, that boy has gone too far.” Haggar stopped, seeing if she herself had gone too far. They never really spoke of Lotor together, at least not in a dialogue format. If anything, Zarkon would complain about his son, and Haggar would agree obediently. Zarkon said nothing, though.

“He just interrupted a crucial meeting where top secret information was being discussed, just to complain about a slave. A slave he can’t even control.”

Zarkon hummed, a slight nod showing he agreed with what she’d said.

“You have put up with his nonsense for far too long, my liege. Something must be done.”

It was now that Zarkon snapped to, seeing that Haggar was trying to take action.

“Haggar, he is my son, and the heir to the throne. But you are right, he is not acting like an heir.”

“Sire, with what may well be the impending return of Voltron, we cannot be idle. We need an heir fit to lead, lest something should happen to you.” She had to tread carefully here. Zarkon was being receptive so far, just as usual. But she couldn’t be too pushy; he needed to think this was all his idea. That is, after all, what makes her a good leader. And what makes him a good puppet.

“Voltron stands no chance against me, Haggar,” Zarkon noted. “Not with my control over the black lion.”

“Of course, sir,” Haggar agreed. _Careful, careful._ “And that power cannot be hindered by anything, or we lose our advantage. And then…”

“And then Lotor,” Zarkon finished definitively.

“Exactly.”

“He’s not ready.”

“Not in the least.”

“If Voltron is returning, I have no time to deal with the child.”

“No, Sire, and nor should you have to. You are an emperor, not a babysitter.”

“Indeed.”

A pause. Then: “It seems dangerous to have him on the ship. Especially after this display.”

“Quite,” Zarkon agreed slowly, hesitantly.

“And clearly he cannot run a planet.”

“No.”

“He needs to learn to be independent and strong. Otherwise he will never be as powerful a leader as you.” _Good—stroke his ego while infusing your ideas._

“Agreed.

Another pause. “Did you not gain those very qualities from isolating yourself, my lord?”

Zarkon turned to her, staring intently at her. She held her breath, sure she had finally pushed the line. And then, a strange, devilish grin spread across his face.

 

                                                            ~(*)~

 

“WHAT?” Lotor roared. Haggar had never heard the boy so angry before. Of course, this reaction was to be expected, given the news he’d just received.

“I will summon you back when I see fit,” Zarkon continued, ignoring his son’s outburst.

“No, no no no, you can’t do this to me! I am the prince of the Galra Empire! I am one of the most powerful people in the universe! You can’t do this!” Lotor grabbed at his hair frantically, as if he were trying to get some sort of grip on reality. He looked like the floor was spinning beneath him.

“I can and I am. Your exile begins now.”

“No, NO! I won’t go! You can’t make me!” Two guards walked up behind him and linked their arms around his. As they begun dragging him to the door, he thrashed violently in their arms. His screams and protests drowned out every other sound in the room. But after a few seconds, his face snapped to with realization. His arms stopped flailing and his eyes widened. Then, his head whipped to the right to glare at Haggar.

“ _You_!” he bellowed! “You did this! You banished me!”

Haggar stayed silent, staring casually back at him. There was nothing to say.

“You’ve always hated me! Father, stop, don’t listen to her! She’s using you!”

“Silence, boy,” Zarkon barked. “Haggar had nothing to do with this. If you are going to lead, you need to learn to value and respect her as a crucial part of this empire.”

“No, no!” The screaming and flailing started up again as Lotor realized his father would not listen to him. “Stop! Listen to me!”

“Goodbye, Lotor,” Zarkon said calmly as his son was dragged through the doors of the control room.

 

                                                            ~(*)~

 

“Seventeen years,” Lotor purred as he stroked the control panel of that very same room. “Ah, how I’ve missed this place.”

“Sire.” Lotor rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around and see Haggar standing inside the doorway. “Emperor Zarkon left instructions in case he was to be indisposed and you take rule. I am your official advisor.”

Lotor chuckled darkly. Haggar kept her face blank, not surprised. She knew he would fight it, of course.

“Please, Haggar.” He finally turned around and looked Haggar in the eyes, dark grin covering his face. “Do you really think I’ll let you control me like you did my father? I’m not an idiot.”

“I understand, my liege, but I will not disobey your father’s orders.”

Lotor rolled his eyes again. _Still such a dramatic infant_ , Haggar thought to herself.

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismissed dryly, waving his hand nonchalantly. “Whatever. I’m sick of arguing with you. Just stay out of my way. I’m in charge now, and if you even try and open your mouth, I’ll have you tried for treason.”

“Understood, sir.” Haggar bowed slightly before turning around and exiting the room. The guards closed the door behind her, eliminating any sound from entering the room behind them.

“Tell me everything he says. I’ll get in touch with the fleet commanders,” Haggar ordered to one of the guards over her shoulder.

“Yes, madam,” the guard nodded.

 _He thinks I didn’t see this coming_ , Haggar mused as she walked away. _As always, he is not as smart as he thinks. I’ll just have to pull the strings from behind the scenes for now._

_The Galra Empire is mine. And no arrogant, self-absorbed adolescent will take that from me._


End file.
